


Fallen Personae

by Jetstorm



Series: Adora/Despara [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cruelty, F/F, Personality Reprogramming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetstorm/pseuds/Jetstorm
Summary: Adora is no more, only Despara remains, not the near feral, savage she-beast 'Despara' of before, but a cold hearted, calculating Horde general
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Adora/Despara [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Some Tears Must Fall

The retrieval team arrived back at Bright Moon Castle in triumph, they had achieved their goal, they had brought back the Fractal Flake and now there was a chance to re-establish the Kingdom of the Snows. Queen Angella came to congratulate the celebrating squad and all that was needed was the arrival of the distraction squad and the celebrations could really begin. They only had to wait a few moments for the distraction squad to arrive back at Bright Moon Castle and Angella noticed immediately that something horrible had went wrong, Glimmer held the Sword of Protection in one hand, while wiping away tears from her face with the other. Catra, now almost collapsed was being held by Spinnerella and Netossa, muttering quietly "please, Adora, don't, no", Angella rushed over to Glimmer and demanded in panic, "Glimmer, what's happened, where's Adora?" Glimmer looked up to her and replied "they've taken her, mum, it was all a trap, she sacrificed her freedom, so that we could get away", Angella was stunned "they took her?", Glimmer answered "yes, but she gave me her sword before she did", Glimmer then presented the sword to Angella

Angella took the sword from Glimmer and noticed that it slightly shone brightly as she took it, the others noticed this as well with Catra, who was still being held up by Spinnerella and Netossa, whispering slightly happily "Adora". Angella would find out the meaning behind this, but for now they were more pressing matters to attend to. The first was to try and console Catra, she was just paired with Adora a few weeks ago and now they were cruelly torn apart by the Horde. Angella knew it was highly unlikely the Horde would kill Adora, they, and especially Shadoweaver, had taken too much time to capture Adora, but she also knew that when they go to retrieve Adora, that the Horde would most likely have done something to her. They would need to be prepared for that eventualty and what ever consequences that would arrive from what the Horde would do with Adora

Although Catra smiled slightly when she the sword shine, she was still at a very low ebb and she could be left alone, so Glimmer and Perfuma decided to stay with her to offer her some comfort. "Don't worry, we'll bring her back", Perfuma said in a cheerful, but sad voice, more to try and convince herself than anyone. The loss of someone close is always emotionally devastating, but for them to sacrifice themselves for your safety and then for them to still be alive and so close, but yet beyond reach was almost unbearable. Angella asked Mermista what had happened, Mermista for once did not use her usual surly tone when she answered. Mermista gave chapter and verse of what had happened at the Fright Zone, of how Adora surrendered herself, so that others would not have been take down. Angella listened to Mermista in her usual serene manner, but internally she was an emotional mess, she felt pride in what Adora had done to make sure her daughter was able to get out of there, but she also felt great anger that her daughter was threatened in such a way and the need for Adora to sacrife her freedom to the Horde

The question that was plaguing them was what was happening with Adora? Was she being tortured for imformation? Was she just being left to rot in some Horde prison? Angella knew the most likely sceniario, that Adora was most likely having her mind reprogrammed to serve the Horde yet again. She would not voice this thought as she still hoped for the other outcomes as unpalitible as they might be, the thought of another 'Despara' chilled her very soul and she would not make a bad situation worse by voicing this fear, but still it was haunting her every moment. She had witnessed the savage ferocity of 'Despara' of how like a wild animal with barely any sentient thought beyond those of a destructive nature, she had been responsible for the slaughter of tens of thousands and so much destruction and what it took to bring her back to herself. Now, Angella feared that the nightmare might come back and that they would might have to be prepared to take down their friend before she could cause havoc on the people of Etheria, but they were was the hope that this would not be the case and that they could prepare a team to go rescue Adora

Catra's tears by this point had mostly dried up, but the pain was still very, very raw, the one person she loved more than anyother had been taken away from her and she was part of a capitive audience when it had happened. Shadoweaver had taken much from Catra over the years, her dignity, her trust in other people and now her love, she would pay dearly for that, but more importantly she would pay for what she might be doing to Adora. Catra was imagining all sorts of situations that could be happening to Adora and none of them were pleasant, the worst of which she didn't even want to think about. She still had Spinnerella and Netossa with her and she was grateful for their company, but at the same time she wished that they both would just go away, she wanted to be so alone. Spinnerella and Netossa stayed with her, for they like Catra and Adora were also paired and they would be in absolute bits if the same happened to them as it did with Adora and Catra. They talked with each other well into the small hours with Glimmer joining them, thankfully not all of the conversation was morose, there was talk of happier times such as Adora and Catra's pairing. Eventually Catra fell asleep and dreamt of Adora, of their time together, of their love for each other, she would need that in the dark times to come


	2. Emergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despara awakens in the Black Garnet chamber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names for Despara's armour and swords are my own except the Sword of Destruction

She opened her eyes to see a masked feminine figure who she recognised and called out to her, "mother", the figure answered "your finally awake, welcome back my daughter, my Despara". Despara got off the table and noticed it had restraints and asked Shadoweaver about them, "mother, did I need to be restrained, did I do something unpleasing?" Shadoweaver smiled behind her mask, "yes, daughter, you did needed to be restrained, but no, you did not do anything displeasing, it was the rebellion they did something to your mind to keep you confused, I have cleared that for you". That at least was true, her head had felt more clear than it had for almost a year, once where there was confusion, now there was clarity, once there was feral savagery, now there was calm conviction and once there was concern, now there was purpose. The young woman that was Adora was totally eradicated, now there was only the proud Horde warrior, the Empress of Desolation, the Queen of Despair, the Princess of Destruction, Despara

Shadoweaver beckoned Despara to come with her, "come with me, Despara, it's time to give you your new equippment". Shadoweaver led Despara to the armoury, " this is your new armour, the Armour of Despair, it will protect you from the princesses power while greatly enhancing your own". Despara put on the black and grey armour which had a large red Horde insignia and a skull like helmet with a black cape that was red on the inside, she could feel the armour's power coursing through her body, "thank you, mother, this is a great gift". Shadoweaver told Despara "don't thank me just yet, I have not yet finished", with that she presented Despara with a twin set of swords, "these are the Sword of Destruction and the Sword of Desolation, there is no material that they cannot pierce or cut". Despara took the swords into her hands and tested them against 2 practice dummies, the dummies were instantly torn to pieces, "when can I use these swords against the princesses, mother?" she asked, Shadoweaver answered "soon, my darling girl, but for now you still need to rest"

Although Shadoweaver kept her usual cool demeanor throughout, she was ecstatically happy with what had developed, she sensed no trace of Adora within Despara, no feral madness and no questioning of her authority. She had not only eradicated Adora and the She-Ra abomination, but created the perfect daughter, one that was loyal to the Horde, but far more importantly to her, one that had no compassion for the princesses, one that had only desire for their destruction. She would revel when her daughter would cause their destruction, she would rejoice when at their end they would see the face of someone they once called a friend striking the final blow, not as some feral savage as before, but as the cold, perfect warrior of the Horde. She would lead the Horde armies to final victory, the princesses could either become her playthings or they would die, their kingdoms would become part of the empire and the Horde would finally take Etheria out of Despondos

Shadoweaver insructed Despara to remain in the armoury while she went to speak with Hordak. Although being leader of the Horde, Hordak was very much, for the most part, a hands off type of leader. He often left the day to day running of the Horde to his high command and Force Captains, they had great autonomy just as long as they served the greater interests of the Horde. Shadoweaver approached Hordak's private chambers, Hordak addressed Shadoweaver as she entered "aahh, Shadoweaver, I hear news that your project is coming a pace". Shadoweaver bowed slightly before she replied "yes, lord Hordak, Despara is developing as we hoped", "I see" Hordak replied and went on to ask "no initial signs of instability like last time then? Shadoweaver replied "none, my lord, she has been reborn, there is no trace of Adora or She-Ra left within her, she is now a loyal member of the Horde". In 'Despara' there was always hints, no matter how violent her actions, no matter how vile her words, of the real Adora trying to break through, now that would not be possible. There was no conflict in Despara, Shadoweaver had seen to that, the process that eradicated Adora and created Despara might have only taken a few moments, but it took months of feverish study on Shadoweavers part to perfect it and perfect in its design it was, and ultimate proof of it was still waiting in the armoury

Hordak took great thought at what Shadoweaver had told him about Despara, he knew that Shadoweaver spent months improving her technique to create Despara, but he was still a bit, understandibly, unsure. He tasked Shadoweaver with giving Despara a light mission to test her initial abilities, "I want you to send Despara with a small squad of troopers to the ruins of Plumeria to gather any resources that might remain". Shadoweaver was puzzled at this, "you want to send her on a scavenging mission?", Hordak replied "not so much a scavenger hunt, more a test of loyalty, the Plumerian ruins are still frequented by members of the Rebellion, we need to know her reaction to her old comrades should she encounter them". Shadoweaver understood the need for this and answered "I will inform her of her first mission right away", before turning to leave for the armoury. Despara was still waiting in the armoury when Shadoweaver re-entered, "ah, good, you are still here", Despara answered "yes, mother", Shadoweaver smiled at her obedient 'daughter' and told her "lord Hordak has given you mission, now I know that this will be beneath you, but lord Hordak wants to test you after your mishap, you are to go to the Plumerian ruins and gather whatever resources might remain and deal with any rebel interlopers who might appear, you will take a small squad with you, you set off tomorrow morning", Despara stood to attention, "I will do as you command, mother"


	3. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebellion's first introduction to Despara

The loss of Adora had been a huge blow to the Rebellion and especially Catra, who felted it far worse than any of the others, but the rebellion against the Horde needed to continue and Angella thought it would be best to keep Catra busy. She sent Catra along with Bow and Perfuma to what was left of the old Plumeria to hopefully gather resources for the building of the new Plumeria, which like the ne Kingdom of the Snows was growing as materials could be provided. They had reached the old kingdom and looking at her old kingdom, Perfuma felt depressed, "mmmmm, this makes me sad, seeing Plumeria like this, thankfully Adora was able to save most of our people". The mention of Adora hit Catra like a hurricane, but it also filled her with contentment to hear of others speaking of her so fondly. They looked around for the resources that were needed for the new kingdom and after a few hours Perfuma looked up to see a familiar figure in the distance, she went running towards it calling "Adora"

Despara noticed the tall blonde woman running towards her and recognised her as Perfuma, she might no longer have memories of being Adora, but she did have Adora's memories. Perfuma greeted Despara, "oh, it's so good to see you, Adora", Despara responded with "and it is good to see you as well, Perfuma". Perfuma was happy to see her safe after being taken by the Horde, although she was disturbed at what Adora was wearing, "did you have take these clothes to get away from the Fright Zone?" she asked. Despara replied "yes, I took them so that I could get out and come here", Perfuma was happy that her friend could have escaped the Fright Zone, "wait until the others see you, Adora, they'll be so thrilled" she said in a happy giggly voice, Despara answered "oh, they'll be seeing me soon enough". Perfuma turned to where she knew where Catra and Bow would be watching, "hey guys, I've found Adora, she managed to.......uuurrrrgggghhhh". Despara sent Destruction through Perfuma's back, piercing through her chest on the other side, Perfuma started to choke on her own blood as it coursed through her body, mostly pouring out of her chest wound

Catra and Bow were witnessing this horror in total disbelief and ran out with Catra shrieking "ADORA, LOVE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", Bow followed with "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS, ADORA, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Despara ignored the pair to focus on the still impaled Perfuma who was choking out her last moments, she aimed Desolation at Perfuma's neck and with a mighty swing seperated Perfuma's head from her body, causing the head to roll on the ground, she then took Destruction out of Perfuma's body, causing the headless cardaver to fall to the ground. Catra was beside herself in agony, "ADORA, PLEASE, THIS CAN'T BE REAL, PLEASE TELL ME THAT I AM SLEEPING AND HAVING A NIGHTMARE, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID NOT DO THAT". Despara coldly answered "oh, you are having a nightmare, but you are not asleep and this is very real", Catra by now had lost all emotional control, "PLEASE, NO, ADORA, THIS CANNOT BE". Despara looked at Adora's pairing mate and answered "oh, but it is, and the name's Despara"

Catra looked into her loved one's eyes and saw no love there, nor the feral crazed look that was there the last time Shadoweaver poisoned Adora's mind, all she saw was coldness. "This can't be, Adora, please love, don't let that bitch control you", Catra pleaded, Despara coldly replied "my name is Despara and mother has ordered me to either eliminate the princesses or to do with what I please with them", "MOTHER?", Catra roared in angry disbelief, "THAT BITCH IS NOT FIT TO BE CALLED THAT, WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU?" Despara cooly replied "she has given me clarity, given me purpose, the purpose of either eliminating the princesses or making them my personal playthings and I believe I have started well with a bit of weeding that long needed to be done". Catra was now enraged "ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME"

Catra lunged in fury at the abomination that her love had become, "I WON'T LET THAT FUCKING BITCH HAVE YOU" she screamed, "EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU, I WON'T LET HER KEEP YOU". Despara deftly moved out of the way and signaled for her troops to come into position and she ordered "open fire", the troops deftly obeyed the order and used their energy bolt weapons to shoot at Catra and Bow. The troops were in a superior position, Despara had seen to that, and it took all of Catra and Bow's skill just to avoid the fire coming from the Horde troopers. They were no position to give a counter offence and Bow knew it, "Catra, we need to get out of here now", Catra was furious, "I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT ADORA, I WON'T LET HER BE LIKE THIS". Bow felt sorry for Catra, here she was watching her very love, her all, being in a position where having her dead would be far more perferable, but Bow also understood the truth of their situation, they were in a hopeless situation, they were demoralised and they needed to retreat. "Catra, we need to get outta here" Bow said to Catra, but Catra was having none of it, "go if you want, but I am not leaving without her". Bow had to give Catra an emotional blow to get Catra to see the truth, "Catra, she's already gone, but we can come back with the Rebellion to make sure the Horde pay for this, but we need to go now". Catra finally relented and retreated along with Bow. One of the Horde troopers asked Despara, "should we go after them?" Despara replied "no, let them go, we have quite the prize to show lord Hordak and mother"


	4. Display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angella learns of Despara

Catra and Bow ran back to Bright Moon Castle in complete exhaustion and in tears, a Moon Guard noticed them and went to their aid, Catra shrieking near incoherently, "THEY KILLED HER, THEY KILLED HER, THE BASTARDS KILLED MY SWEET ADORA". The Moon guard was incredilous, "THEY DID WHAT?", Bow, who kept his composure as much as he could, answered, "we'll explain, please take us to Queen Angella". The Moon Guard led the pair to the queen's throne room, where she was with Glimmer and Castaspella, Angella noticed the dishevelled look on the pair and ran down to meet the pair, Glimmer and Castaspella ran behind Angella to meet the pair. Angella asked "what's wrong, what's going on? Bow answered "Perfuma is dead", Castaspella hardly believing what she was hearing, demanded "say that again, are you sure? Bow answered "Perfuma is dead, she was killed in the old Plumeria ruins". Glimmer was shaking "no, no, she can't be dead, you must have gotten it wrong", Bow was dejected when he answered "I wish I was, but we seen it ourselves, by the 12 moons, the brutality of it". Castaspella was at boiling point, "who was responsible?" Bow with a look of sadness answered "it was Adora"

Angella came foward and said "Bow, we need you tell us everything, explain what happened", Bow cast his eyes down as he answered, "we arrived at the old ruins and after some time Perfuma noticed Adora in some type of Horde armour and ran up to meet her, they seemed happy talking with each other, then after a while Perfuma turned around to call to us, it was then that Adora ran a sword through her, impaling her and after a few moments took another sword and decapitated her". There was stunned silence in the room with Glimmer bringing a hand to her mouth, Angella then put her hand on Bow's wrist and asked "Bow, did that happen, are you absolutely sure?" Bow answered "yes, but Adora, was no longer going by that name, she was now calling herself Despara". That sent chills through the room with Castaspella cursing "SHADOWEAVER", Glimmer tried to lighten the mood "then we'll just capture her again and auntie can just cure her again, easy. Bow looked at her and said "it's not going to be that easy this time"

Glimmer was slightly put off and questioned Bow, "what do you mean, Bow?", Bow as about to answer when Catra interrupted, "what he means is unlike last time there is nothing left of Adora in Despara, Castaspella was able to break Shadoweavers hold because there was always Adora trying to break out of that savage madness, no matter her actions I could always sense my Adora, but now, nothing". She then turned to Angella, "I beg you, when it comes time to end Despara, make it quick, give my sweet Adora rest, do not continue to let her suffer". Angella held Catra as she promised "I will free her spirit". Catra let go as she dried her eyes and became stern and said to Angella, "when it comes to Shadoweaver, please I ask you, make that fucking bitch suffer, she needs to pay for what she has done to Adora", this time it was Castaspella who answered "don't worry, Shadoweaver will pay with her life for all that she has done"

A guard came into the chamber and addressed Angella, "your majesty, there is a signal coming from the Fright Zone". During the raid Entrapta was able to put a few spy devices around the Fright Zone, most of them were discovered or deactivated, but one still worked. They went into the council chambers to watch the footage. The footage revealed a great chamber in the Fright Zone with Hordak addressing the troops, "today is a great day for the Horde, we are closer to our goal with another princess subdued, come in, Despara". Despara flanked by Shadoweaver came in and held Perfuma's severed head high to a cheering crowd. Angella was shocked by the look in Despara's eyes, "you're right, Catra, there is no trace of Adora in her, even when we had her locked up after we captured her at Horde's attempt to take Salinaes and she was saying all those horrible threats I could see traces of Adora in her, now nothing"

The sight of Despara holding aloft Perfuma's head had obviously shocked Angella to the core, but the sight of that cold monster that was once Adora had disturbed her beyond measure, she made a promise to herself (soon, sweet Adora, you will be able to rest in peace, I promise). The sight of Shadoweaver beside Despara caused her to make another promise, this time full of vengeance (and I promise you, Shadoweaver, that my retribution upon you will be so fierce that the 12 moons will grow dark and that my very name will be cursed for all time). The footage kept on playing, moving on to some Horde troopers carrying Perfuma's headless body, Hordak began to speak again, "now we come to the body of our vanquished foe and I believe that we should show the reverence for our foe now as she had in life". The signal was given to casually throw the body on to a compost heap to the sound of howling laughter from the Horde members gathered. Castaspella was so incensed at seeing this desercration that she loudly declared "AS HEAD SORCERESS OF MYSTACOR, I DECLARE THAT EVERY HORDE MEMBER OF THE RANK OF FORCE CAPTAIN OR ABOVE IS TO BE TARGETED FOR EXECUTION, IMMEDIATELY, NO MORE CHANCES FOR PEACEFUL SURRENDER, ALL HORDE OUTPOSTS, REGARDLESS OF HOW NEAR THEY ARE TO CIVILLIAN SETTLEMENTS, ARE TO BE TARGETED, IMMEDIATELY". The nature of Castaspella declaration was shock in a world where even lengthy prison sentences where an extreme rarity, but the events of the last 2 years had convinced Queen Angella what she had known for decades, that the Horde had to be swept, root and branch, off the face of Etheria


	5. A Light Hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A way to save Adora, perhaps?

The events of the day had taken it's toll on Angella and she retreated to her private chambers to rest. She kept Adora's Sword of Protection in a guarded display within her chamber, the only ones to access to it were herself, Castaspella and her general, Juliet, not even her own daughter, Glimmer was allowed near it. She looked at the sword and contemplated, who now will it serve? She thought about this for some time when the sword started to shine, she moved to pick it up and seemed to call to her, as picked it up she was enveloped in sheet of light, a voice within it instructed her "Angella, you are the hope to bring back the light, bring yourself and those closest to you and Adora to the tower with the sword". Angella was hit by an image of a tower she had first seen in her daughter's memories when they first encountered Adora. Angella gathered Castaspella, Juliet and Catra and told them what happened and they headed to the tower

They soon arrived at the tower, to see it in someone's memory was one thing, but actually seeing it in person was quite another, Catra stammered "this is the source of She-Ra's power?, wow". They moved through the tower until they came to a central chamber, Angella loudly declared "I AM QUEEN ANGELLA OF BRIGHT MOON AND I BRING THE SWORD OF SHE-RA". The chamber brightly lit up and a feminine holographic figure appeared, "welcome, Queen Angella, I am Light Hope", Angella gave a nod and showed Light Hope the sword. Light Hope then proceeded to tell the group of a plan to hopefully bring back Adora, "they may be a way to bring back the one designated to be She-Ra", Catra light up at hearing that, "so there's a way to destroy Despara without harming Adora?" Light Hope responded "no, although a person's original personality is never truly extinguished, it can be buried too deep within a neural pathway that has been altered, the Despara personality will now be forever the dominant personality in that body, the only way to bring back the Adora personality is to transfer it into a new body"

Angella was curious, "how do we accomplish that?", Light Hope answered "by killing Despara with the sword". Catra was beside herself, "WHAAAAT?...please, there must be some other way", Light Hope turned to her and said "there is none". Angella apprehensively asked "how will that work?", Light Hope answered with the killing blow the swords power will seek the.chosen one's true essence and transfer it onto the sword for transportation, now for the new body, it can either be cloned with a DNA sample or one of you can carry a new infant body". Catra was to say the least confused, "er, how exactly would that work?" Light Hope answered "the sword is far more than just a weapon or a transformation device for the chosen one, it has many other applications, for now all you need know that it can take Adora's essence from Despara and transfer it peacefully into a new body". Light Hope then told the group, "be aware the sword will not turn any of you into a new She-Ra and it is the only thing capable of ending Despara and saving Adora, anything else will just end both of them"

Angella contemplated the possibilities, she thought about being Adora's new mother, to give her what she never had, a loving mother, but they needed She-Ra now, not in a couple of decades. It was decided for, the moment, that the best course of action was to put Adora's personality into a new cloned body, all they needed was a DNA sample. Catra carried a locket that some of Adora's hair, Light Hope scanned it, "it will be sufficient, place the hair in the cloning container". Catra placed the hair in a large person sized clear container attached to sophisticated equipment. Light Hope had 2 final warnings for the group, "be aware that although the sword can carry Adora's true essence, it cannot contain it for long, once you have it you must bring it back here as quickly as possible and know this, although Despara is not Adora, she has Adora's memories, she will know of this tower"

Angella upon hearing this ordered a permanent battalion of Moon Guards to protect the tower from any possible Horde attack that might come . The next thing that was decided by Angella was that when the time came to confront Despara, Glimmer would go with the one assigned to confront her, this was because of Glimmer's teleporting ability, she could take the sword and teleport it back to the tower after Despara fell. Now all that had to be decided was, who would be the one to confront Despara, that would be a much more harder decision. If Catra was the one assigned could she bring herself to do what needed to be done, to be able to look at her loved one and essentially end the life of the abomination she has became? She next thought of her sister in law, Castaspella, but she was used to casting spells and not using a sword, so it would be unlikely that she would be suitable. Angella thought about herself being the one to end Despara, but could she do it, could she be the one to end the life of someone she has grew to love, no matter how terrible it has became? There was much to contemplate and it would not be easy, but a decision would indeed have to be made on who would be the one to carry out the burden of confronting Despara and ending her life and it need to decided before too many of the people of Etheria suffered. This would be a very difficult decision for her as the queen of her people


	6. A Dark Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Angella was at the tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despara is now 23 at this point

A Horde assault force made it's way to a town that bordered on the eastern fringes of their territory, although non commital, it supplied aid to the rebellion and the Horde wanted it shut down and for the town to become part of Horde territory. Despara was sent to lead the assault force, normally a Horde assault force would contain a large amount of troopers and heavy vehicles , but Despara decided against this and went with a lighter force. She had decided to use a different strategy to subdue the town, she ordered a few of her vehicles to create roadblocks on the roads leading to the town, effectively cutting off the town and isolating it's people. Despara took a small squad of Horde troopers and marched into the town. There she demanded that the towns leaders be brought forth to the market square where she would then demand the town's surrender. The town's leaders were gathered before Despara and she demanded, "in the name of Hordak, I command you to surrender this town to the Horde", the mayor defiantly shouted "never", Despara give a wide wicked smile

Despara ordered her troops to take the families of the town's leaders and bring them to her, they brought before her and she ordered them to be paraded in front of the town's leaders. She turned to the mayor and asked "are you sure you won't reconsider?", "never" the mayor once again called out, Despara just responded with a wistful "oh, well. She drew out her Horde pistol and casually shot one of the male relatives of one of the leaders, but still the mayor would not budge. She then took her Staff Weapon and used it torture one of the wives with lighting, leaving the poor woman to writhe on the floor in sheer agony, but still the mayor would not budge. She then turned to a young girl, a few years younger than her and grabbed her, then using both hands ripped open the girls top, leaving the terrified girl semi exposed. Despara told the girl, "you know, nights in the Fright Zone can get very lonely, I am sure a pretty thing like you would help me forget the loneliness, let me have a taste", Despara used her tongue to lick from the girl's neck all the way down to her clevage. The terrified girl felt violated and humilated as tears started to pour from her, the girl's mother cried out, "YOU ANIMAL, HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?" Despara looked at the mother with lustful look and said "with a sweet thing like this, very easily". Despara continued to violate the girl when the mayor shouted out "ENOUGH, I SURRENDER"

Despara stopped what she was doing with the girl and told the mayor, "how wise of you", Despara knew the identity of the girl she was violating, she was the daughter of the town's mayor. Despara had not only got the mayor to surrender, but she humiliated him in front of his council and exposed him as a hypocrite, someone who would gladly sacrifice the lives of other peoples families, but would comply when one of his was threatened. The old 'Despara' would be too wild to able to formulate a plan like Despara just had, with no destruction to the town and little loss of life, she had not only cut off a supply point for the Rebellion, but she also gained the town's resources for the Horde. Despara ordered a trooper to get in contact with Shadoweaver, the trooper obeyed the order and a communication device was brought to Despara, Shadoweaver congratulated Despara to which she simply replied "thank you, mother"

Despara held on to the girl as her father and his council signed all authority in the town over to the Horde, after the council signed over the authority, the mayor asked "will you please release my daughter now? Despara give him a uncomfortable smile, "no, I think I'll be keeping this sweet thing, I'll have so much fun with her", the girl's mother pleaded "you can't do this, please". Despara turned to the mother, "oh, don't worry, your daughter will make an excellent bedroom pet, and don't worry I won't share" she said in a tone that would rattle the bones. She continued to scare the mother "who knows, perhaps I'll come visit you, give you a sample of what your daughter will be receiving night after night", the woman was infuriated, but she knew that if did anything she could not only endanger her daughter, but the people of the town

Despara now focused her attention on the weeping girl, "don't worry, my sweet thing" she said as she licked a tear off the girl's face and continued "you may be resistant now, but believe me, before long you'll come to enjoy what I'll do to you so much that you will be crying out that you love me, that you will obey me without question, your mistresses". Despara said that with a cold lust, she saw the girl as nothing more than a toy for her more depraved fantasises and was she ever going to play them out. She ordered the guards "take care of the good people of this town while I and this delicate thing get better equainted with each other", with that Despara dragged off the weeping girl as her troops seen to the town. This was a great victory for the Horde, their territory expanded and it's mayor had been broken in more way's than one and all with the least amount of force required. Despara was going to enjoy this easy victory and she was going to enjoy the spoils of victory and soon she would enjoy the ultimate spoils of total victory when the Horde, after many decades finally put down the rebellion and that for her could not come soon enough


	7. Uneasy Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebellion debate what is to be done

Catra could hardly believe what she was hearing, she was listening to the alliance debating on who should be the one to kill Despara. She roared in fury, "YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO TAKE THE WORD OF THAT BALL OF LIGHT? WHAT WOULD IT KNOW OF EVEN BEING ALIVE? SURELY THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY". Angella could sympathise with Catra, here she was listening to her friends talking about eliminating the love of her life or the horror that she had became and that what made it worse for her, to know the horror that Despara was and to know that it had to be eliminated before it was too late. Light Hope had also warned them that although Adora's true personality would always remain deep within the Darkness that was Despara, it would devolve to the point of it only being a basic personality, with none of Adora's lifetimes worth of thoughts and memories, it would essentially be the personality of a new-born when transfered into a new body, making the cloning of a new adult body worthless

Angella debated internally with herself over this, if they were too late, would it be better to just let Adora die when they ended Despara? It wasn't something she wanted in her head, but it was there and she has considered it as the worst of all possible outcomes. The question remained what would happen if she took this route? But what if they did save Adora's personality in time to be able to retain the thoughts and memories, would the strain of all that mental upheaval that she had to suffer finally be too much? No matter what she chose, Angella would lose in one way or another. The choices before her were

1 - Destroy Despara and just letting Adora die, this would set back the Horde cause, but it would set back the Rebellion as well with potential desertions by Catra and her daughter

2 - Be able to transfer the Adora personality into the new clone body, but potentially great mental health problems due to great mental stress endured over last couple of years

3 - Only being able to transfer basic Adora personality, all thoughts and memories absorbed by Despara personality, placing blank personality in adult body would cause massive problems, but could in time be overcome

4 - Place Adora personality in new infant body let personality develop naturally in a new environment, would set back the Rebellion's campaign by 2 decades

No matter which of these choices she chose, Angella knew that she would lose out in some way and then they were other factors that had to be considered. Spinnerella brought up an an uncomfortable fact,"even if we are able to retrieve Adora, we cannot forget how the people of Etheria perceive her and how that will most likely now will be re-enforced". Angella had to admit it, Spinnerella had a point, Adora, albeit not in full control of herself, was responsible for the deaths of tens of thousands, the destruction of a kingdom and now the decapitation of a princess. They were many calling for Adora's execution before Despara's cold blooded murder of Perfuma and now they were reports of self appointed avengers seeking to carry out the justice they felt that the princesses were unable to meet out, even within the Plumerians. Although all Plumerians were loyal to Perfuma, they didn't all agree with their kingdom's pacifist policy and believed that with the Horde threat it was a huge mistake to stick with it

Angella knew what the outcome would be for those avengers if they tried to carry out their vendetta, if the Horde troopers didn't get them, then a far worse fate would meet them, they would have to face Despara herself, a confrontation that many of them would be eagerly anticipating, but would soon live to regret, providing of course that Despara was feeling enough lack of mercy to let them live. Angella knew what Despara would most likely do to these poor fools, she would humiliate and torture them for perhaps days on end until they begged for death and only if she felt mercy would she grant it. It was up to the Alliance to end Despara before anyone out of a sense of retribution foolishly tried themselves, there was already enough carnage without someone unprepared facing Despara, so the sooner it happened the better it would be for the people of Etheria

The debate between the princesses on what to do with Despara continued, the only thing that was agreed on was that they needed to end Despara and hopefully bring back Adora, but they knew the chances of that were slim to none. Most of them were resigned to the fact that either they would have to say goodbye to Adora when they ended Despara or that they would be major complications when they transfered her personality into the new body. What had yet to be decided was who was actually going to be the one to strike the killing blow, none of them wanted to be the one to do it, but they knew it had to be done. They continued to argue when a rebellion scout came in and informed them that Despara had been spotted setting camp near an allied town, the time for debate was over, now the had to confront Despara before she moved on. The scout informed Angella that Despara only had a small force with her and had taken control of the town, Angella gathered Catra and Glimmer along with a squad of Moon Guards to head to the captured town, they would not only free the people of the captured town from the Horde, but they would also free, one way or the other, Adora from the Horde. The Rebellion assault squad got themselves prepared as quickly as they could and headed for the location that the scout had given them


	8. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angella and Glimmer get their first, in person, look at Despara

Despara was playing with her new pet, the young woman she took hostage, in her bed, the girl looked silently in to the middle distance as Despara placed a series on kisses on her naked back. The girl hated what this monster was doing to her, she felt helpless and violated, she had heard the stories of what the monster had done and they had terrified her, but she never thought of any horror like this, to be the plaything of one of the most despised women in Etherian history. She had been the monster's plaything for several days now, the monster had whispered kind words of affection in to the girls ears along with statements of ownership to play with her psyche. Such things were the instruments of those who seeked control of others and Despara had control of this maiden's body and she was using it for her own perverse pleasure, the maiden now hoped for either a timely rescue or a swift death, because anything would have been better than this

The troopers patrolled the streets of the captured town and were ordered by Despara to put down any hint of trouble swiftly and brutally, which they took great pleasure in. A man of conscience decided to take a stand against the Horde occupation by attacking one of the Horde's assault vehicles, he paid for it in perhaps the worst way possible. He was brought before Despara, but instead of condemning him she made him have a front row seat as one by one, each member of his family was tortured to death and their bodies left to rot, hanging in the streets. She then divided the man's possessions amongst her troops and had his home torn down leaving the once proud man a broken wreck and warned the people of the town that if they helped him they could face a similar fate. Despara knew that people were willing to risk their own lives, but they were unlikely to risk their loved ones and she played on that by what she did to that unfortunate man

The Alliance squad was nearing the occupied town when Catra told Angella, "you wait here, I'll scout on ahead", Angella looked worried as she asked "are you sure you'll be able to get in undetected?" Catra replied flippantly, "oh, don't worry, I'll be in and out before they know it". Angella was apprehensive as she watched Catra slip into the town, they needed to know how large a force the Horde had in the town, but it was still worrying for Angella. Catra used her stealth to sneak around the town, taking notice of the Horde patrols, she noticed that the Horde only had a light force in the town, but one of them was approaching her position, so she had to slip into one of the buildings to hide. Inside the building she heard whimpering from one of the rooms and went to see who it was, she got to the room to see a young woman restrained at the foot of the bed. She slowly approached the young woman, but the young woman hissed out, "don't touch me, she's touched me, the monster has touched me". It didn't exactly take Catra long to figure out what had happened to her and who was responsible, Catra wanted to scream out for what happened to girl and to what happened to the sweet girl that was once Adora, every fibre in her being wanted to lash out, but she knew that she had to stay calm, "come on, we need to get you out of here

The girl needed some persuading to follow as the girl had her spirit and dignity assaulted by what Despara did to her over the last few days and Catra couldn't help to be enraged by the thought that the same body that was used to show great love and affection to her was now being used to abuse this innocent girl. Catra had used a bedsheet to cover the nearly naked girl before they set out to where the Alliance was, it had only took them a few minutes to reach Angella and Catra told them what she had seen. Angella enquired about the girl that Catra brought with her, before Catra could explain, the girl in a shaky voice answered "Despara took me from my family when the town's leaders surrendered to the Horde, she's been using me as a bedroom plaything ever since". Angella saw the look of humilation in the girl's eyes and saw how degraded she must have felt and she tried to comfort the girl, "don't worry, you're safe now, we'll bring you back to your family", the girl responded "I am not sure my family is still alive, Despara has been making examples". Angella had noted the some buildings had been torn down and they were bodies hanging and left to rot, but unlike Thaymor this was calculated, it was not the uncontrolled bloodlust of insanity, but the brutal breaking down of a people's will. Angella instructed one of her guards to take care of the traumatised girl and instructed her squad "come, we've a lost girl to bring back"

They had taken everything away from her, her sense of family, her dignity and now the love of her life, but no more, the Horde will suffer greatly for what they did to her and for what they did to Adora. Catra was at the forefront of the impending assault on the Horde occupation with Angella, they had set out as soon as the girl they rescued was taken to safety, they would end Despara and avenge Perfuma then they would end Shadoweaver. It wasn't long before they saw their first Horde Patrol and then Despara herself giving instructions to her subordinates, they had seen Despara on Entrapta's spycam, but to see it in the flesh was too much for Angella. The sight of the cold blooded corruption that was Despara was an affront to everything Angella stood for, she had suffered what the the Horde had done to Etheria for decades, but she could not here. She stood at the front of her troops and shouted out "PLEDGED ARE WE TO BRING BACK THE LOST AND CORRUPTED AND WE SHALL NOT WAVER", the attack on the Horde occupation began


	9. To Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assault on the Horde occupation

They charged at the Horde troopers, who seemed at first to be unprepared for the attacking Moon Guards and were overwhelmed and sent fleeing, one of the guards shouted to her fellows, "WE GOT THOSE HORDE BASTARDS ON THE RUN, LET'S FINISH THIS". Despara watched this with a sinister smile, "got them on the run?, oh my sweet delicious girl, you should always watch to whose arms they'll turn to when you have them on the run. Unbeknown to Despara, while she was watching her troops being chased, was that she herself was being watched by Catra, who grabbed the Sword of Protection from Angella and went to run where Despara was positioned. Angella called after her, "what are you doing, Catra?" Catra replied "putting an end to this, right now,", Angella plead with Catra, "please, come back", but Catra was too focused on Despara to listen. Catra leaped at Despara, poised to make a 2 handed overhead strike, screaming "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING ABOMINATION", unfortunately Despara had seen her coming and had brought up an energy shield that caused Catra to bounce off

Catra slammed on to the ground as Despara gave her a smirk, "oh kitty, kitty, kitty, you should always look where you leap, but mother did explain that you weren't the smartest cat in the basket". Catra snarkly replied "maybe not, I just need to be smart enough to end you and I am more than smart enough for that". Catra looked at Despara and remembered the sweet caress she got from the person that Despara once was and this fueled her rage and determination to end the abomination that Adora had or rather had been forced to become. As Catra got herself up from the ground she noted that Despara had taken out one of her own swords and caressed it gently over her forearm, "you remember this, kitty?" Catra stood still, but tight like a coil waiting to spring as Despara continued her display, "the Sword of Desolation, what I used to do some weeding, mother was rather pleased with my gardening work, she said for the garden to grow, one has to weed the garden and now we'll see how it skins a kitty that has trespassed into the garden". But before she could use the sword, Catra had leapt and with a flying kick knocked Despara off her feet

Despara didn't stay off her feet and was quickly back up and swept her sword at Catra hoping to swipe at her feet and tip her off balance, but Catra was too quick and moved out of the way and thrust another foward kick at Despara. However, this time Despara was able to block the kick and sent a forearm into Catra's face, which staggered her and allowed Despara to strike with Desolation, but Catra was able to parry. Now the swordplay would begin and Catra was determined to finish it quickly, "now for Perfuma, the people of this town and for the girl you once were, you will die". Despara just laughed "I don't think so, kitty, Adora might have been soft with you, to make yourself feel better about your inadequences, but I will not", Despara continued to taunt Catra, "you know the one thing I could never figure out was why when I was Adora, is why she could have so hopelessly fall in love with a mangy creature like you". Despara didn't stop there as she verbally assaulted Catra, "she was so besotted with you, it was pathetic, she could have done so much better, I am so happy that mother was able to finally cure me of the pain of being her". That was too much for Catra to bear as she roared charged towards Despara "NOW, YOU FUCKING DIE"

All the rage, all the anger, all the pain that Catra felt since that night that Adora surrendered herself to the Horde to allow the team to get back to Bright Moon was now focused inside her like a raging inferno. This thing she was facing was making a mockery of the sacrifice that her love had made to save them all, this mockery of her was insulting the very nature of the sacrifice made by one of the most kindest, sweetest, loving, honourable people Catra had ever known. Catra had to admit in herself that Despara was perfectly correct in one thing, Adora could have done far better than her and words were not enough to describe the feeling of joy that she had that someone like Adora had chosen to spend her life with her. However they were words that described her feelings for the abomination that the sweet person was turned into, hatred, pure unbridled, pure unadulterated hatred, not that version of hatred which was a mere distortion of love, but the kind where there was no love, only the will to destroy in the worst way possible. Some say that the purest opposite of love was not hate, but indifference, but that was not true as indifference could also be the opposite of hate in that regard, as indifference was the actual opposite of acknowledgement and love and hate were not needed for acknowledgement. Catra charged in at Despara and quickly their swords clashed against each another in a battle that either side dared not lose, for Despara, it was for her continued existence, for Catra, it was to avenge Adora, she did not care if she died putting this thing down, but down it would go this very night. This thing could not be allowed to continue, the battle was now joined


	10. Not To Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assault continues

The Moon Guards continued their route of the Horde troopers or at least that is what they thought they were doing, but the Horde troopers were all running in predetermined directions, all set out by Despara, in case of a situation like they were facing now. The Moon Guards were shouting defiantly at the retreating troopers "we got you on the run, Horde scum", they were triumphant in their determination to end the Horde threat in this town. The town would soon be free and Despara would soon be a corpse, something none of them actually wanted knowing who she once was, but the good person she was, was gone and all the remained was this vile shell controlled by Shadoweaver. The mission to end Despara's life was seen as a mission of mercy not only for those that this evil creation had affected ,but also for the person who became this creation, or at least that is what they told themselves. There had been missions when they had taken lives before, that was war, but none of them had been on a mission where the main priority was to take a specific life and even though they knew it was necessary, it did not rest easy with any of them

The battle between Catra and Despara continued, "why don't you just give up and run back to Bright Moon with the other playthings?" Despara goaded, Catra hit back with, "I'll go back after I've ended your playtime". Despara smiled and said "not going to happen, I'm having too much fun, and my playmates, oh you should have seen the pleasure I got out of that sweet young thing I had, ooohhhh, it was unbelievable". That was enough for Catra, "you monster, you abused that girl and you get off on it?", Despara gave an evil grin and Catra tried to stab the sword through Despara, but Despara effortlessly moved out of the way. The battle was not between two equals it was growing evident who the better swordswoman was, and it most definitely wasn't Catra. She was holding her own, just, but was becoming obvious that Despara was gaining the advantage, fast

The Moon guards were quickly catching up to the fleeing Horde troopers, "come on, we've got those bastards", they were just to finally catch up to them when out from the sides of the town's outer buildings came the unmistakable roar of Horde vehicles, many of them troop transports. "It was a trap" said the leader of the pursuing Moon Guards to herself in pure terror, she then turned to her soldiers and screamed out "RETREAT". They had been completely outmanuevered and by a relatively simple tactic, let your opponent pursue you to where you want to go and then spring the trap and the trap had been indeed fully sprung, the MoonGuards were now facing a force much larger than their own that was being aided by assault vehicles. The Moon Guards could only now fall back as best they could as the revitalised Horde force started to tear into them with all that they had

Angella watched in horror as her forces were beginning to be torn to pieces by the now overwhelming Horde force, she turned to Glimmer, "get Catra and the sword and get back to Bright Moon", Glimmer tried to protest, "but, mum.....", "NOW, GLIMMER" screamed Angella in a tone that was enough to frighten Glimmer into silence. Glimmer then left to retrieve Catra and the sword and Angella then turned to her general, Juliet, "we better help them get out of here". Juliet could only agree, the night had been lost, Despara had completely outflanked them, she had the advantage on every conceivable front, if they didn't pull out now it would be a slaughter. They managed to get to where the beseiged guards were pinned down and after using some distractions were able to get them into a more advantageous position to retreat more safely

Catra, by now was beaten and bloodied, Despara had utterly humiliated her, she could hardly believe that the same arms that not so long ago held her with affection were now about to end her life. This was not how it was supposed to go, she was suppossed to destroy this thing and bring her dearest one's essence back to Light Hope, but now she was looking at her own extermination. Despara had a satisfied smirk on her face, "now, that you're beaten, it's only fair for me to end your suffering, the question is what to do with your remains, should I turn you into some type of accessory or should have you stuffed and mounted, not the first time for you, so I've learned or perhaps I should simply put you in a sack with large stone and throw you in the nearest river, oh decisions, decisions". Despara was about to bring up Desolation to strike the killing blow when she got a twinge in her head, she looked down at the bloodied and battered body on the ground before her and said in surprise "Catra?" with great concern, it only lasted a split second but it was enough for Glimmer to get Catra and the sword and teleport them all to Bright Moon

Despara looked upon her gathered troops and raised Desolation high in her hand and cried out "LOYAL SOLDIERS OF THE HORDE, WE HAVE DEFEATED ANOTHER INCURSION OF THE REBELLION, WE HAVE CRUSHED THEIR FORCES AND SENT THEM BACK TO BRIGHT MOON". The response from the troopers was almost deafening as they roared in victory, all of them cheering her name. Despara looked at them celebrating, tonight had been a good night, she had crushed the Rebellion, humilated Queen Angella in front of her own guards, brought a Rebellion supply town under Horde control and most importantly of all, she had managed to stamp out that one weakness, the one connection she still had, despite a brief relapse, to when she was Adora, the affection she had towards Catra, now finally Adora was truly dead, mother would be pleased


	11. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The defeat hits Angella hard

The battered guards finally arrived back at Bright Moon, demoralised and looking throughly beaten, the Rebellion did have set backs over the decades, but this had to be one of the most disheartening, what should have been an easy victory was turned into a humilating defeat. They were better trained and had a better caused to fight for, but the Horde troops and had better equippment and were far better prepared. Juliet chastised herself, the approach was too easy, that should have been the first sign that something was amiss, that something wasn't right, but she ignored it for the thrill of a quick victory, something that no military officer should fall for, but she had and now her troops were paying the price. They were demoralised not only at the loss at the battle, but at the loss of some of their friends, it would take them a long time to recover, but in time they would

Catra was taken straight to the infirmary, she needed to have injuries seen to immediately, she was badly bruised and had lacerations all over her body, but that was nothing to the wound to her spirit. It's one thing to be beaten by an opponent, it is something else to be beaten by one who should not be your opponent. What hurt was it is was the one person who meant the world to her, but what made it hurt worse than anything else was that she set out to kill that person who meant so much to her. Although that person was now corrupted beyond all recognition from the kind young woman she once was, it still tore her apart and seeing that last vestage of Adora that came out for a split second stopping Despara from striking the finishing blow just long enough for Glimmer to come in and save her, ripped her to shreds. She still hoped that her darling Adora would somehow push out of that Despara horror that was keeping her prisoner, but in her heart of hearts she knew her Adora was now completely gone, now she had only one purpose, to see Despara and that fucking bitch who created her, dead

Glimmer was furious on the defeat and especially with the one who orchestrated it, Despara, she wanted to be the one to confront Despara and destroy the abomination. She approached her mother, "mum, I know we've just lost, but we can't give up, let me have a go at Despara, I'll beat her, you'll see", Angella's response was predictable, her need to protect her child caused to respond with a near unholy fury at her child's reckless suggestion, "ABSOLUTELY NOT, WE'VE ALREADY LOST TOO MUCH TO THAT MONSTER, I CANNOT LOSE YOU, I WILL NOT". Glimmer would not let go, "but mum, I know I can beat her", Angella felt admiration at her daughter's determination, but she knew what the outcome would be and that caused her to reply angrly, "I SAID NO, GLIMMER", Glimmer tried again, "but, mum". Angella put her full authority in her next response, "I AM NOT ONLY YOUR MOTHER, I AM YOUR QUEEN AND AS SUCH I FORBID YOU FROM CONFRONTING DESPARA, IF NEED BE I WILL HAVE YOU LOCKED UP AND IF THE NEED ARISES I WILL DECREE THAT INTO LAW". Gliimmer knew now not to go on and simply left with a disappointed frown, leaving Angella sitting on her throne relieved, but fearful for her daughter

The day had grown long for Angella and whe needed someone to confide in and that person was her sister in law, Castaspella, who was trying to console Angella, "it wasn't your fault what happened in the battle", Angella just huffed, "the battle, no, but for the one that led the enemy force, there is only one person to blame and that is myself". Castaspella was taken back at this, "you can't possibly believe that", Angella gave a small smile, "believe?, no, I know it, I was the one who first helped to bring that monster into the world", she continued on, "when I had Adora as my prisoner I saw through her memories what a kind and loving person she was despite being a member of the Horde, but I in my paranoia had to shatter her mind leaving it vunerable for further manipulation, the monster we have now is nothing more than the final process when that process is guided by Shadoweaver"

Castaspella intervened by saying "yes, Shadoweaver, she is the one who created Despara out of Adora, not you, she's the one who twisted that kind girl into that thing". Angella didn't argue on that point, but she knew it wasn't all of the truth, she talked about what happened earlier in the day, "Glimmer came to me earlier on, telling me she wanted to be the one to confront Despara", Castaspella gave a look of horror, "she'd be killed going up against that creature, she's no match for it". Angella replied melancholany "it's interesting that we're now calling a girl who helped so much names like thing, monster and creature", Castaspella replied hotly, "that's because that's what it is, it's just a souless shell, a puppet for Shadoweaver, something that someone has to put down". Angella now got a determined look on her face and said in an equally determined voice, "and that someone has to be me, I may not have created that monster, but I most definitely started the process and I have to atone for what I did". Castaspella was worried for her friend, she knew that Angella was right in that she should be the one to put down Despara, she would take care of Shadoweaver, there was no fear of that not happening, but still she worried for her friend what would the confrontation take out of her?


	12. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The re-establishment of Plumeria and the Kingdom of the Snows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter in this installment, the story will conclude in the next installment

They needed something to celebrate after the loss at the battle and now they had a reason to do so, the kingdoms that were lost were being re-established thanks to the rune stones. New Plumeria would of course being crowning a new princess, Fragrancia, a cousin of Perfuma, where as Perfuma was a ditzy blonde and a pacifist, Fragrancia was a brash brunette and more militant. Although she kept the traditions of the Plumerian people, she knew that Plumeria needed a defence force and with her Rose's Thorns infiltration squad with their knowledge of plant toxins, New Plumeria's military would have a small, but promising start. New Plumeria would be continuing the peaceful, nature loving traditions of the old kingdom, but they would despense with the pacifism, so long as the Horde threat persisted and Fragrancia's declaration would attest to that commitment

Also being re-established was the Kingdom of the Snows that would be under a regency until Frosta came of age, the regent would be her aunt, Iciceta. Frosta would still be the princess of the kingdom, but her aunt would run the governance of the kingdom until she was more suited for the role. Both Fragrancia and Iciceta had strong feelings about Angella, they hated her for what happened to Perfuma and Frosta, they wanted revenge for their loved ones and for the tens of thousands of their peoples that were killed, they would help take down Despara and her puppet mistress, Shadoweaver and then they would deal with Angella. The idea of having Fragrancia's Rose's Thorns assassinate Angella was heavily considered until Iciceta came up with the idea of public humiliation of the worse kind, they would expose Angella's role in the creation of Despara to the people of Etheria, but that was for another time, now it was time for joy and new beginings

Fragrancia began her speech, "people of New Plumeria and honoured guests, we are gathered here today to see the birth of a new age, the dawn of our new kingdom, we all feel the tragic loss of our millenia old kingdom and rage against the brutal murder of our beloved Perfuma, but rest assure we will have justice for these losses from those from the Horde and from those who might have helped them, they might have forced us to make drastic changes to the way that we are, but let me tell you this, they will never break us, we will continue our traditions, they will not make us victims of hate and fear". The gathered Plumerians all cheered loudly after they heard Fragancia's speech, they would honour Fragrancia's proclamation to the utmost of their ability. Angella came up to congratulate Fragrancia, it took a lot for Fragrancia not to slit Angella's throat right there and then on the spot, but she smiled and thanked Angella for attending

Iciceta was next to make a speech, she was a stern faced matron with long platinum white hair and piercing blue eyes, she did not approve of Etheria's current princesses and she hated Angella with an absolute passion. But she was a pragmatist, she would wait until the Horde were eradicated then she would strike, in her younger days she would have happily nailed Angella's head to the wall with a pike, preferably with the body still attached and living while she did it, but time had taught her patience. She knew who and what Despara truly was and she blamed Angella for the entirety of it, she knew that the old 'Despara' was little more than a wild beast that not even the Horde could truly contain and that the current Despara was nothing more than a programmed abomination dedicated to serve the Horde or more realistically, Shadoweaver. Despite what 'Despara' did to her niece, she felt pity for Adora, who had to endure being her and what she was now, the souless creature that was Despara. She would see her niece, her people and Adora avenged not only against the Horde, but against Angella as well

Iciceta was started her speech, "today we are together to witness the beginning of a new Kingdom of the Snows, a kingdom that will stand firm against all those who would threaten it's people and it will stand with it's friends in their hour of need and now is that hour of need, we will not falter against those who would spread hopelessness and terror across our world and we stand with our friends to drive this disease from our world". The gathered people of the Snows all roared in approval, they like the Plumerians had lost thousands of their people when their old kingdom was destroyed and now they looked forward to rebuilding a new kingdom. The re-establishment of both their kingdoms gave hope not only to the Plumerians and the people of the Snows, but to all the people of Etheria that were suffering thanks to the Horde. This defied the Horde and all that they stood for, they wanted the people of Etheria to feel frightened and worthless, but what was happenig here stood in the face of all that. They danced the night away, they knew that dawn would bring back the war against the Horde, but for now it was time to celebrate

Iciceta went over to Angella and said "thank you for arranging this celebration", Angella replied "it's the least I could have done". Iciceta, of course didn't mean a word of what she said when she thanked Angella and thought, {the least you could have done is to have stepped down from your throne, but worry not as soon as the Horde is done, so are you}. They exchanged pleasantries with each other and were soon joined by Fragrancia and the three of them chatted the night away in a friendly manner. Angella made her excuses to leave them and meet with the other people at the celebration, as soon as she far enough away Fragrancia and Iciceta continued talking about their plans for a post Horde Etheria and what they would do with Angella, but that would be for another time. They would for now guide their peoples and build up their re-established kingdoms and help in the fight against the Horde


End file.
